The First Human He Could Trust
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A story of how Kendall first met Keeper. Just an idea that hit me one day.


**A story that bugged me after watching the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

**I own nothing in this story. Power Rangers Dino Charge belongs to Saban. Some spoilers for the Power Rangers Dino Charge pilot episode.**

* * *

**The First Human He Could Trust**

Keeper felt a bit tired as he came out of his tree house and gazed around the forest, seeing that the Energems he had given the dinosaurs long ago were still safe, but he knew that if they were ever found, he would need to make sure they were in good hands.

He thought of his enemy Sledge and hoped that creep would never get the power the Energems held or this world would become a wasteland.

He heard a joyful laugh and went back up to his tree house and looked down where there was a park not far from his spot and he saw a young boy and a young girl playing with a Frisbee and chasing each other happily. It made Keeper smile.

He always watched them and was surprised that some humans were cruel and evil, no different from Sledge. But then others were good. He found the children to always have good in their hearts and some adults also did too. He had seen many of the policeman and firemen and was impressed that they would lay their lives on the line to make sure other lives lived.

He felt hope fill him. "Maybe, the Energems will be found by good humans," he said to himself. "That way, their power would always be safe."

He then heard a grunt and looked to see a young woman with her long hair tied back in a ponytail lifting something into her car, pushing her glasses up on her face. He saw the car had the logo of the local dinosaur museum and that made him think.

He was an old alien and it no doubt wouldn't hurt to have someone to help him with his task. It would also help him see if he could indeed trust human adults. He could always trust the younger ones, but the adults, well, he wanted to be sure he could find one to trust.

He came out of his tree house and teleported himself under the tarp in the back of the car that hid various boxes and listened carefully for when she came to a stop. When they were outside the museum, he teleported to a storage yard and sensed something hiding under his feet. A chamber of sorts. He quickly teleported there and found a chamber that looked very similar to ones he had seen before.

He nodded to himself. "This will be a good place," he said and used his telekinesis to set it all up. It didn't take long and he decided to watch the woman scientist who had unknowingly brought him here to see if he could trust her as he was already thinking of choosing her as his first human ally.

* * *

Kendall Morgan sighed as she filed more paperwork. She had been working at the Museum for three years and she was still just an errand girl. She was looking to have a higher position in one of the labs to study the fossils, but that seemed long in coming.

"I really wish they'd let me have a chance," she said to herself, thinking of her parents and how much they had pushed her to be a scientist, but weren't that happy that she was still an errand girl, even though she had explained she had to start at the bottom and prove herself.

She now sighed and leaned against a box nearby, ready for the day to be over and to go home. The box she was leaning on moved back a couple yards and she felt herself falling and couldn't catch herself as she suddenly fell down a tunnel that was similar to a slide, only she was too startled and a bit afraid as she slid down the tunnel and landed with a thud on the floor.

Picking herself up and dusting herself off, Kendall readjusted her glasses and gazed with wonder at the futuristic computers and the lighted columns that seem to draw her to them. In the wall was something that looked like teeth that would hold something. The whole rocky cavern was a bit unnerving, but she decided that if she wanted her own lab, she'd choose a place like this.

"Welcome, Kendall Morgan," said a voice behind her and she whirled in shock to see a short person in a red robe with a staff in one hand. She at once saw his face wasn't human and thought it was a mask, but then his eyes blinked and she realized it wasn't a mask.

Keeper noticed how stunned she was and stepped up to her, but she stepped back and tripped over her own feet, making her fall as she wished she hadn't worn her high-heeled boots and had worn sneakers instead. The alien walked closer.

"Please calm down," he asked, his voice taking on a gentle tone. "I mean you no harm."

Kendall tried to calm down, but was shaking a bit. "What…what do you want with me?" she asked, her mind still a bit shook up that she was possibly meeting an alien.

As he came closer to the young woman sitting on the ground, he smiled gently. "An ally," he said. "I've been watching the humans of this world for many years and have seen the good and evil. You intrigued me because I can see your heart is good, something that is necessary and sorely needed in this world."

The young woman was now sitting comfortably on the ground and he joined her, sitting across from her. "Miss Kendall, I understand you're afraid, but rest assured, I am a peaceful alien and do not wish for battle, unlike my enemies, who I hope to never see again."

She nodded. "Okay, so how exactly do I factor into this?" she asked. "You say you're peaceful, but you kidnapped me."

Keeper let out a gentle chuckle and pointed to one of the computer screens nearby. "You were simply in the right place at the right time," he said, his voice filled with amusement. "I was waiting for the right moment to meet you and when I saw you enter the storage facility, I realized it was the most opportune moment to meet the first human that I could call my ally."

Kendall was curious as she saw him stand up and gently beckon her. "Come closer," he gently requested. She hesitated and he picked up on her fear. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

She slowly stood up, wondering if she should trust him or just run and get out, but she didn't see where to get out, so she stepped up to Keeper, seeing him gesture to a chair that came out of the floor. It looked like a dentist patient's chair. She hesitated and felt the alien gently nudge her shoulder with his staff. After another moment, she seated herself in the chair and tried to breathe calmly as Keeper stood by her head and reached out one hand, gently stroking her forehead. "You have a bright mind," he observed. "You will make a fine scientist."

"Do you think so?" she asked, surprised that he said so.

He nodded once, still stroking her forehead, keeping her calm as lights scanned over her. She didn't feel them as they were gentle scans and then the chair righted itself and she felt a bit different and looked at the computers. "What…what did you do to me?" she asked.

He smiled gently at her. "Miss Kendall, as I am an alien, my presence has increased your brain power significantly," he said. "Tell me a fact about the Triceratops."

Without a second thought, Kendall spouted out a true fact and looked shocked, making Keeper chuckle lightly in amusement as he continued asking questions and she answered.

"You altered my brain?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said gently. "I simply granted you the gift of knowledge of these dinosaurs who I had entrusted with great power long ago. The Energems."

"Energems?" Kendall repeated.

The rest of the day was spent with Keeper telling her about his enemy and about the Energems that he had given the dinosaurs to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. The young woman listened with interest, having a feeling that things were going to be a lot different now.

* * *

Kendall was in the lab putting a report into the computer about the newest dinosaur that the Rangers had saved from falling into Sledge's hands. She then sighed a little. "All five are still so young," she said. "And a little impatient."

A familiar chuckle came behind her. "They have adventurous spirits, Kendall, as you still do, yet you keep it hidden," said Keeper.

"This is serious work, Keeper. As the first human you've told about this, I have to make sure things go well," she said respectfully.

He smiled. "I chose you well," he said, a fond note in his voice. "Perhaps you can do the Rangers some good as they can to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall.

Keeper only chuckled. "You'll see," he said as he came up to read the report she had put in and nodded. "Good, the more Energems we gain, the better chance that Sledge won't gain them for his evil purpose. How many are left?"

"Out of the ten, there are four left," she answered. "I've got a feeling the Aqua Energem's in good hands."

"As do I," said the robed alien. "Just as I knew the knowledge I gave you all those years ago was in good hands."

Kendall smiled as she then saw him motion to kneel to his height and accepted a hug from him. He was like a father to her and she vowed that she would make sure the other Energems were found by other people that she and Keeper could both trust.

Just like how they trusted the Rangers.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
